


Radiodust week

by The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows/pseuds/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows
Summary: Here are my works for Radiodust week. Each chapter is for each of the different days and each day will be posted in order. I hope you enjoy I know I enjoyed writing them.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	1. I don't wan't to set the world on fire

It was well past curfew when Angel had finally made it back to the Hotel. Val had him working twice as hard that day as nothing Angel did seemed to make the pimp happy. Angel just wanted to go inside without being noticed. He quietly opened the door to the lobby and looked in. Perfect it was empty, now all he had to do was get up to his room and he was home free. Angel was almost at the staircase when he heard someone.

“And why are you once again coming back well past curfew, my dear.” the voice said. 

Angel turned around to see Alastor. He wasn’t displeased to see the man, but Angel would have rathered no one seeing him, “Hey, smiles. Look I just had a rough day at the studio I would like it if you would just let me get up to my room in peace.” 

Alastor tilted his head, “But where the fun in that, cher.” 

“Look, Al. I’m am stressed and I just want to go to bed. I don’t want to talk about it.” Angel was about to storm off, but Alastor stopped him. 

He looked up at the spider, “Angel you don’t have to tell me anything, but let me help you relax. How ‘bout a short dance and then I’ll let you go and if you want you can forget this whole exchange?” 

Angel sighed, there was no getting out of this one. “Fine, smiles. One dance and that’s it.” 

Alastor took Angel’s hand and led him to the center of the room. He let go of Angel’s hand and tapped his microphone tuning into a station playing slow songs. The song that was playing at the moment was The Ink Spots I don’t want to set the world on fire.

Alastor knew that Angel was tired so he just grabbed the spider and slowly swayed them in the middle of the room, “We won’t do anything crazy, cher. We’ll just sway back and forth.” 

Angel nodded as the music began and Alastor softly sang, “I don’t want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart. In my mind I have, but one desire. And that one is you, no other will do.” 

Angel smirked and looked at the deer in front of him, “You trying to tell me something, Smiles?” 

Alastor smiled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about cher.” 

Angel laughed and continued the song as they were still lazily swaying, “I’ve lost all ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love. And with your admission, that you feel the same, I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of believe me. I don’t want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart. In my mind I have, but one desire. And that one is you, no other will do.”  
Alastor spun them slowly, but still lazily and moved closer to Angel, “You know cher, I do want to set the world on fire, but cher I do love you too much. I want to start a great big flame down in your heart. You see cher, way down inside of me, I have one desire and that one desire is you. And I know, nobody else ain’t gonna do.” 

Angel looked down into Alastor’s eyes. Was Angel dreaming? Did the Radio Demon just confess his feelings for him? Whatever it was Angel just kept on swaying to the rest of the tune. When the tune was finished Alastor lifted his head up to Angel. 

“Well thank you for this dance, cher. I know you must be tired so if you’d like to go you can.” Alastor said as he began to walk away. 

Angel grabbed him, “Hey, Al. Did you mean those things you said? About liking me?” 

Alastor smiled, “And what if I did? Would that such a bad thing?” 

Angel smiled, “No, I don’t think it would. Hey, smiles I’m not really feeling tired anymore, but kinda hungry. Ya think you might be able to teach me one of your recipes from your past life?” 

Alastor smiled, “I would love to, cher.”


	2. Beauty and the Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short excerpt from the broadway musical of Beauty and the Beast. Angel is Belle and Alastor is the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a snippet from a full au I wrote for a discord server. If you enjoy this chapter let me know. I may start posting the full fics I've written just let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in seeing them.

Alastor was preparing for his dinner with Angel with the help of Lucifer and Husk.

Lucifer was pacing while Alastor was preparing, “Tonight is the night… the night to confess your love.”

Alastor who was clearly nervous replied, “I’m not sure if I can do that.”

Husk shouted, “You must!” 

Lucifer questioned, “You care for the boy, don’t you?” 

Alastor replied, “More than anything.” 

Lucifer asked, “Then why not tell him?”

Alastor replied, “I can’t!”

Husk again said, “You must!”

Lucifer shushed Husk, “There will be beautiful music, romantic candlelight, provide by myself, and when the moment is right…”

Alastor asked, “How will I know when the moment is right?” 

Husk replied, “You’ll feel slightly nauseous.” 

Lucifer stopped hi, “No… no! You will feel it here…” He pointed to Alastor’s heart, “... and you must speak from the heart.” 

Alastor responded, “I must speak from the… I can’t” 

Lucifer and Husk both yelled, “You must!”

Lucifer asked, “What are you afraid of?”

Alastor responded, “Nothing!”

Lucifer not buying it questioned, “Master…”

Alastor responded, “I’m afraid he might...:”

Husk asked, “He might?”

Alastor answered, “Laugh at me.”

Lucifer spoke, “Somehow my prince, you must find the courage to take the chance.”

Husk now spoke, “Master… look at the rose! There’s so little time left!”

Lucifer got and idea, “Here. This might help bolster your courage.” 

Husk held up a mirror to Alastor and he turned away. He didn’t want to see, but Lucifer forced him. Alastor looked in the mirror and to his surprise, he looked good. He was dressed in an elegant suit with his hair tied back.”

He gasped, “Ah.”

He then left his room with Husk and Lucifer to the main stairwell. He waited patiently at the bottom. Finally, Angel emerged from his wing dresses in a stunning yellow gown with elegant yellow gloves to match. Alastor just stared for a moment. He was beautiful. As Angel descended the steps Alastor reached out his hand. Angel gladly took it and was led to the dining room where they sat and began their meal.

From the corner, Nifty with Charlie on her cart watched and began to sing, “Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small, to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast.” 

Angel got up and walked over to Alastor. He held out his hand, “Dance with me.”

Alastor responded, “No...I…” 

Lucifer and Husk looked at him, “DANCE WITH HIM!”  
Alastor took Angel’s hand and they made their way to the ballroom where they began to waltz as Nifty continued, “Every just the same. Every a surprise. Every as before, every just as sure as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change. Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun. Rises in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast.”

Nifty now looked as Charlie who was yawning, “Off to the cupboard now, Charlie. It’s past your bedtime. Goodnight, dear.”

As Nifty and Charlie exited the room Alastor and Angel made their way out to the terrace.

Alastor looked at Angel, “Thank you for asking me to dinner.”

Angel smiled at him, “Dinner was wonderful.”

Alastor started to build up some courage, “Angel, I…”

Angel questioned, “Yes?”

Alastor took in a deep breath and asked, “Angel, are you happy here?”

Angel nodded, “Yes, everyone is so kind. Nifty, lucifer,...”

Alastor blurted out, “With me?”

Angel once again nodded, “Yes.”

Lucifer and Husk walked in, “I must speak from…” Alastor started.

Lucifer and Husk finished, “...the heart.”

Alastor looked at Angel and saw the sad look on his face, “Is something wrong?”

Angel replied, “I was just thinking about my father. I miss him so much. I wish I could see him again.” 

Alastor perched up, “There is a way. This mirror will show you anything… anything you wish to see.”

Angel grabbed the mirror, “I’d like to see my father, please. Papa? Oh, no… Papa! Something’s wrong! He’s in the woods! I think he’s lost… I should… I should.”

Angel was tearing up he needed to help his father but was remembering his promise to Alastor. Alastor saw the fear and worry in Angel’s eyes. He knew what he needed to do, “Go to him.” 

Angel looked up from the mirror, “What?”

Alastor responded, “You should go to him.” 

Angel questioned, “But what about…?

Alastor looked at Angel with softened eyes, “You’re not my prisoner anymore. You haven’t been for a long time.”

Angel began to hand the mirror back to Alastor, but he stopped him, “Take it with you. So you’ll always have a way to look back… and remember me.”

Angel took the mirror and looked up at Alastor. He gently touched his face, “I could never forget you.”

Alastor took Angel’s hand from his face hoping he would say more, “Angel, I…”

Angel asked, “Yes?”

Alastor looked at him and said, “Go. Go. Go.”

Angel ran out of the castle and Alastor rested his head in his hands, “I’ll never see him again.” 

Lucifer, Husk, and Nifty entered. Husk spoke first, “Well, sire, I must say it is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you.”

Alastor not looking at them said, “I let him go.”

Husk shouted, “You what?!?”

Lucifer asked, “How could you do that?”

Alastor replied, “I had to.”

Husk asked, “But, why?”

Alastor didn’t reply but Nifty knew why “After all this time, he’s finally learned to love.” 

Lucifer responded, “That’s it then! That should break the spell!” 

Nifty shook her head, “It’s not enough. He has to love him in return.”

Husk replied, “And now it’s too late.” 

The three left leaving Alastor alone with his sadness and guilt. He had now left the terrace and was sitting by the rose. He began, “No spell has been broken. No words have been spoken. No point anymore if I can’t love him. No hope he would do so. No dream to purse, so I finally know That I will always be in this hopeless state and condemned to wait-wait for death to set me free.” 

As he finished he sat and wallowed in his pain. This is how he planned to spend the rest of his days. Without Angel, there was no point anymore.


	3. Moral of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 3 of Radiodust week. Angst/comfort. This is solely based on the song Moral of the story by Ashe. Heres the link if you would like to listen to it. https://youtu.be/b2A5w-1faqI

Angel had been sitting on the roof of the Happy Hotel for some time now thinking about his past. His life in the living world and here in Hell. Lots of terrible things had happened to him. Some of those his fault others caused by those he thought he could trust. One of those individuals just so happened to be his former boss, the overlord Valentino. Angel, could only think of how stupid he was to think that a man like that could actually love someone like him. Everyone was right he was just someone play toy. 

As Angel was still deep in thought Alastor walked out on to the roof, “You’ve been up here quite a long time today, my dear fellow. Why might that be?”

Angel turned in shock at the demon standing behind him with his trademark grin, “I came up here to think, okay. Is that a crime?”

Alastor replied, “No, but you thinking I thought you would have blown a fuse.” His trademark laugh track played.

Angel was done with this, “You really wanna know what I was thinking so much about. I was thinking about how I can’t put trust in anyone but myself anymore. That I’ve bee screwed over too many times now to count. That maybe everyone was right about me. That I’m just some cheap, dumb whore who lets powerful demons manipulate my feelings until I don’t even know what the emotion of love is anymore!”

Angel had tears streaming down his face now, “But you wouldn’t know what that’s like, would ya Smiles?”

Alastor now understood this wasn’t time to joke, “Hmm. No, my dear, I wouldn’t know what its like, but if you’d like to talk about it I’ll gladly listen.”

Angel looked at him, “How do I know I can trust ya and you’re not just gonna use this against me?” 

Alastor sighed, “I can’t really say you can trust me, but it’s your choice if you want to talk.”

Angel nodded, “Well, I mean the worst of it I guess is whats happened to me since I got here. I was lost scared, didn’t know what to do. I knew I was here due to all the things I did in my life with the drugs and being in the mafia, but I didn’t know what to do here. I started doing the one thing I did a lot once I had left home before I could get kicked out. I started walking the streets making money that I could, but then I made a big mistake, I bought drugs from someone working for Valentino and I built up debt. I had to pay him back.”

Alastor saw how tense Angel was and placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay if you wanna stop.”

Angel looked at him, “No. I’m fine. Val saw me and told me what a pretty little thing I was and that I would do well in the adult film industry so I took up the offer. I signed away my soul with the deal that I’d be free once my debt was filled. I started to climb up the ranks. I became his favorite, he told me he loved me. It was the first time in my life I thought someone meant those words. He’d take me out on these fancy dates, buy me only the best. Then I started forgetting about my debt, doing the things I wanted, leaving when I wasn’t supposed to. Val wasn’t too happy with that we got in fights I’d end up with bruises all over and marks that would heal cause in his words, “can’t ruin the merchandise’.”

Angel was now shaking and Alastor’s blood was boiling. He wanted to go give Valentino a piece of his mind right then, but he stayed and listen to Angel, “He kept telling me he loved me. I was so brainwashed that this is what love was that I didn’t know that it wasn’t. I guess all I can say is that people say it’s better to have loved and lost than never loved, but I’ll tell you this, that’s a load of shits. Some mistakes get made that’s alright, that’s okay. You think that you’re in love when you’re really just in pain. Some mistakes get made that’s alright, that’s okay in the end it’s better for me. That’s the moral of the story.”

Alastor reached out a hand to Ange but stopped, “I guess, now you know why I have a hard time trusting people and I think so lowly of myself. That I’m never gonna be worthy of anyone’s love.”

Alastor saw the tears streaming down Angel’s face. Alastor reached out a hand and wiped away the tears. Angel backed away for a moment, but let Alastor continue, “I think it was very strong of you to finally realize this and be able to talk to someone about it. Your stranger than you know Angel. And who knows maybe someone already loves you for you and you just haven’t realized it yet. Now, how about we go back inside fix up your makeup, and head down to dinner?”

Angel looked at him and smiling, “Thanks Smiles.”


	4. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I love you in their relationship. It's always scary.

It was just another lazy day at the hotel. Currently, Angel and Alastor were tucked away in Alastor’s room. Alastor was sitting up reading a book he found in the hotel’s library and Angel was scrolling through his phone while laying next to the other. This was the norm for the two as Angel understood that Alastor was not yet ready for more intimate things. Angel was fine with that, he’d take these small moments over anything. 

Angel sighed and Alastor raised an eyebrow and looked down at the spider, “What’s seems to be the issue, mon ange?”

Angel looked up at the other, “Well you know I’ve been thinking. I know funny me thinking, but in all seriousness, we’ve been together for about 2 months now and you know we haven’t even said the phrase yet.” 

Alastor was confused, “I don’t think I quite understand, cher.” 

Angel sighed, “You know those three words that lovers say to each other. Is it because you’re ashamed of me? Is it because of my profession cause all of those other sinners don’t matter Al. Your the only thing that matters to me.” 

Alastor put his book down and grabbed two of Angel’s hands, “Mon ange, you don’t have to sell me on reasons to want you and you certainly do not need to find proof that I should. There’s no convincing required here. So if those little voices in your head are telling you that, then don’t listen.”

Angel smiled, “Well you see Al, I never thought that I would find anyone like you who could see past my profession, so I have to give you all these reasons to not want to leave. Though I guess if you really can see past all of that then that’s all that I’ve wanted.” 

Alastor pulled Angel closer to him, “It’s okay to have these doubts, mon ange, but you don’t need to fear. I’m not leaving your side, how could I? You’re the first person in this inferno to open up my heart that I kept locked away for so long. You should be proud.” 

Angel sighed, “I am, I just feel awkward not knowing how your feeling from time to time Al. Your a closed book with that smile always plastered to your face. I just wish I could tell what you were thinking ever now and then.” 

Alastor kissed Angel’s forehead, “You could always ask you know.” 

Angel giggled, “But wheres the fun in that, smiles?” 

They sat there for a moment just in each other's embrace. It was nice being the only one to be this close to the fearsome Radio Demon. Just sitting there feeling like the world was falling away and it was only them.   
Angel looked up at Alastor, “Hey, smiles I’m sorry if this is too soon, but I love you. You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready to, but I just had to say that.” 

Alastor was shocked, but he looked down as Angel and proceeded to say, “Mon ange, rien n'est jamais trop tôt pour toi. Vous savez toujours quand je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans une situation. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout dans cet enfer de souffrance. Tu es la seule lumière de ma vie et tu ne l'oublies jamais.” 

Angel blinked, “Al, you do know I’m Italian and don’t know a single word of French, right?” 

Alastor chuckled, “Of course I do, mon ange. What I was basically saying was I love you as well. I know I don’t show it that well with my emotions, but I do love you, Angel. Your one of the first people I’ve ever truly cared for.” 

Angel smiled, “You really mean that, smiles.” 

Alastor replied, “Yes my dear. I do. Now would you like me to read this to you or do you want to go back to doing what you were doing?” 

Angel replied, “I think I’ll listen to you read. Your voice is very calming.” 

For the rest of the day, they laid there like that. Angel never thought he’d ever hear those three words come out of Alastor’s mouth, but it made him the happiest demon in that hotel that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al's French translation:   
> My Angel, nothing is ever too soon with you. You always know when I'm not feeling comfortable in a situation. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this inferno of suffering. You are the light of my life and don't you ever forget that.


	5. It's okay to say no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated with Angel and Alastor, but Alastor doesn't feel ready yet. Angel teaches Al that consent is more than just a simple "Yes".

It had started off innocent. Angel and Alastor were just curled up in their shared bed. Alastor like most nights was reading and Angel was just laying there. Angel got an idea though. He took Alastor’s book while straddling the deer. What started as an innocent kiss led to Alastor with his shirt halfway unbuttoned and Angel in nothing but his skirt and socks. Alastor was enjoying this, but as Angel began to move towards the button of his slacks he tensed up. 

Angel noticed and pulled away, “Al, you know you can tell me to stop right?” 

Alastor swallowed the lump in his throat, “I- I know that, mon ange. I want to con-continue.” 

Angel sighed, “Nope we’re not continuing till you are one hundred percent sure. You’re not in the right mindset. You were tensing up. I’m not going to do something you might regret, it would make me feel bad. Trust me I would know.” Angel removed himself from Alastor. 

Alastor sat up, “But I said I was ready when we started, so let’s continue!”

Angel sighed, “Al, you do understand that consent isn’t just saying yes at the beginning, right? You can tell your partner to stop at anytime your not feeling comfortable.” 

Alastor replied, “I didn’t know that.” 

Angel smiled and pulled the other closer to him, “It’s okay, I know this is new for you and I’m glad you’re learning. I’m glad you trust me, but I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.” 

Alastor sighed, “You’re too kind, mon ange.” 

Angel smiled, “I just know what it’s like to not get a choice. I have to do what Val tells me. If I don’t I get punished and not in a kinky way. I wish I had a say at work, but it’s always either what Val wants or what the client wants. No one ever thinks about me.” 

Alastor took one of Angel’s hand, “Cher, I’m sorry that you have to go through that.” 

Angel looked away, “It’s fine, Al. It’s not all the time. And I know you think we have to do this cause its what I do in my job, but those men they mean nothing to me, Al. You mean everything to me. You’re my strawberry pimp and I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to. I told you that when we first started dating. I may have this flirty over sexual persona, but that’s not who I am, Al. We’ll take things at your own pace. Okay.”

Alastor was in awe at the man holding him. He had never once felt so many emotions all at once. He wanted to cry and so he did. Small tears ran down his face and onto Angel’s fur. 

“I don’t deserve you, cher. You’re too good for me. You’re too good for anyone. No one deserves the love you give. You’re so much stronger than me in so many ways.”   
Angel was now tearing up, “Now, Al. You’re strong. It took a lot of strength for you to get over that big ego of yours and admit your feelings. It showed you that it’s not a weakness, but a strength.” 

Angel kissed Alastor gently, “Non avrei mai pensato che l'amore fosse possibile per me fino al giorno in cui sei entrato in questo hotel. Mi sentivo impotente, ma mi hai mostrato che potevo essere forte. Spero che un giorno userò ciò che mi hai insegnato per salvarmi dalla prigione di quello studio. Ti amo mia cara.” 

Alastor knew only the last little bit of what Angel had said, but he smiled, “Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Sorry about all that.” 

Angel looked at Alastor, “There’s no need to be sorry, love. How about we just cuddle for the night. We can put on the radio and just talk till we fall asleep. How does that sound?” 

Alastor smiled and snuggled into Angel’s chest, “I would love that.” 

With that Angel turned on the bedside radio as the soft Glenn Miller song I know why played in the background as the two talked and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> Angel: I never thought love was possible for me until the day you entered this hotel. I felt helpless, but you showed me that I could be strong. I hope one day I'll use what you taught me to save myself from the prison of that studio. I love you, my dear.  
> Alastor: I love you too, my love.  
> the song they fall asleep to: https://youtu.be/kdHBklMpONk


	6. Partners in crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of radiodust week   
> Angel proposes that he and Alastor become partners in crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries but I hope you enjoy it. Tomorrow is the last day of Radiodust week and I have a big chapter coming out for it. After this week is over I'm gonna be going through some old works and posting them. This includes the full Beauty and the Beast au.

Alastor had been locked up in his office all day. He had to figure out how to break into Vox’s fortress. There had to be a way. There was always a way in. Alastor wasn’t new to sneaking into overlords hideouts, but Vox’s would be tricky with all the tech that man had. While Alastor was lost in thought he didn’t even notice that Angel had walked in holding two cups of coffee. 

Angel set the mus down and pulled Alastor out of his thoughts, “I thought you could use some bean juice being as you were in here all night plotting whatever it is you’re plotting.” 

Alastor looked at Angel, “Thank you, cher. I’ve been stuck trying to figure out how to get past all of Vox’s defenses. I need to shut down his systems for a bit. Mess with his work. I just don’t know how to.” 

Angel looked at the planning board, “I could help. What you need is a partner in crime. Someone who’s been to Vox’s hideout before and who hears his plans half the time since the man doesn’t know how to shut up.” 

Alastor smirked, “Ya know, you’re right, cher. I could use someone to stand by my side. Someone to maybe give me four extra fists in a fight.” 

Angel corrected, “It’s six, but continue I like where this is going.”

“Why don’t we team up on this one, cher. I could use a spy on the inside, and I promise I won’t let him hurt you.” Alastor smiled.

Angel laughed, “That TV bastard couldn’t hurt me, Val would kill him, and besides he’s too needy to do anything. All that man wants is attention.” 

Alastor got a devious look in his eye, “Is that so?” 

Angel nodded, “Yeah, one time he paid Val for me and all he did for the whole hour was, funny enough, talk about you and how he just wants your attention. I got all dolled up for a gig just to listen to him talk about my man.” 

Alastor chuckled, “Oh, were you jealous of him, my dear? There’s no need to be. That picture show shitlord is nothing compared to me.” 

Angel replied, “Ya got that right honey. So what’s the plan?” 

Alastor sighed, “Well now that I know that shitlord pays for you sometimes if you don’t mind we can use that to our advantage. You could help distract him for me. If you decided to help that way I’ll keep my shadow with you to make sure you’re safe and you can show it where all the surveillance cameras are so that I can sneak past without being spotted.” 

Angel nodded, “I don’t mind being used as bait baby as long as you make it up to me after.” 

Alastor grinned, “Of course, dear.” 

*Time skip*

Everything had gone wrong during their attempt to sabotage Vox. Vox caught on to Angel’s distraction and he was after both him and Alastor now. They kept running until they lost Vox. They knew they couldn’t go back to the Hotel. Vox knew that’s where they stayed. Alastor thought maybe the Radio Tower, but Vox would find that. They decided staying in a run-down building was their best bet for the time being. 

Alastor trying to regain his composer looked at his companion, “I’m sorry that wasn’t supposed to happen. He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

Angel looked down at his arm. It was starting to bruise, “Not too bad. I’ll have a bruise on my arm, but other than that I’m fine, Smiles.” 

Alastor sighed, “That’s good. Here, give me your arm.” 

Alastor extended his hand and gave him his arm. Alastor began to work some of his voodoo to speed up Angel’s recovery. 

Alastor sighed, the bags were now clear to see under his eyes. He had used too much energy for the night, “There, all better now.” 

Alastor began to slump forward, but Angel caught him, “Woah there, Smiles. Don’t go passing out on me. And Thank you for everything back there. “ 

Alastor weakly smiled at the spider, “No problem, my dear. We are partners in crime after all. We have to help each other, and besides. No one can take us alive.” 

Angel chuckled softly, “Yeah, smiles. Partners in crime. I’m not gonna leave your side. Now get some rest. I’ll keep watch.” 

Alastor nodded and dozed off as Angel stroked his hair. These two would wreak havoc all over Hell together for the rest of their lives.


	7. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel never thought he'd see this day. His wedding day. He definitely didn't expect it to be with the infamous Radio Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I originally wasn't going to participate in Radiodust week, but I'm so glad that I did. I hope to post more content later on in the near future so if you enjoyed this then stay tuned.

The alarm was ringing on Angel’s bedside table. The alarm read 8 AM, Wedding day. Angel, groggily woke up and turned off his alarm. His hair was a mess, but he had time to fix that. The ceremony wasn’t till noon that day, but he knew he needed time to get ready and Drive to the Venue. He had opted to stay with his sister that evening while Alastor stayed at the hotel, which just so happened to be where the ceremony and reception were to take place. Angel couldn’t believe it, he of all people was about to find his happily ever after. He still recalled the day Alastor proposed.

Alastor had planned the evening for the two so it was just right. He had first taken Angel out for a lovely dinner at their favorite restaurant, then to the theater to watch a film that Angel had been asking to see. As their evening came to a close, Alastor asked Angel if he would like to join him on the roof to look over the city and just talk. Angel had agreed. Just as Angel was about to ask what Alastor wanted to talk about, he turned around and gasped.

Alastor was down on one knee holding out a ring with a pure diamond in the center surrounded by pink diamonds, “Angel, for the small time that I’ve been with you, you have changed my life. You have been the only one to not coward in fear at me when you first saw me. I love you with all my cold black heart, Cher. So Angel, will you do me the honor and marry me?”

Angel was crying. He shook his head, “Yes, a million times yes. I love you Alastor and I would be honored to marry you.”

Angel smiled at the memory, but he was quickly pulled out of it As Cherri and Molly burst in, “It’s time to get you ready for you big day, little brother.”

Angel looked at them startled by their sudden entrance, “You could've knocked first and also were twins Molly. Just cause you were born two minutes before doesn't make you older.”

Molly thought, “Yeah it does, besides we have to get ready, Arackniss will be here with the car at 10:30 so we have to go, but first, you need a shower so go do that will be here starting on our hair and makeup.”

She pushed him out of the room to go shower. While Angel was starting to get ready, he wondered what Alastor was doing at the moment.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Nifty was finishing the decorations to the ballroom for the ceremony and reception. Charlie and Vaggie were helping out as they were already ready for the wedding.

Husk was upstairs banging on Alastor’s room, “Come on, Al. It’s time to get up, you have to get ready.”

Alastor had just started to stir from his slumber, “Just come on in you know you’re allowed to.” He called out.  
Husk walked into the room, “Why are you still in bed? Don’t you know what today is? You need to start getting ready.”

Alastor yawned, “But Husker, my friend. Why would I need to get ready now when it will only take me five minutes tops to put on my suit?”

Husk looked at Alastor in disbelief, “You’re telling me, your planning on going down there, with grime in your hair and your dinner from last night still in your teeth.”

Alastor pondered, “Why yes I was. Why is that a problem?”

Husk put his hand to his face and sighed, “So you’re telling me that your planning to kiss the man that you’re spending the rest of your life with your breath smelling like the last sinner you ate.”

Alastor looked at Husk, “It’s not that bad. Besides Angel doesn’t mind, my dear. If he did I’m sure he would have told me.”

“Al, even if that’s true, you should still need to shower and brush your teeth. Look, even your shadow agrees with me.” Husk pointed over Al’s shoulder to the shadow holding its nose in disgust at its owner.

Alastor looked at the creature, “Oh, hush you. I will not be getting into that shower. They are terrible. I’ll come out soggy and cold.”

Husk looks at him, “That’s the point now get in that shower and wash up before I throw you in and bathe you myself.”

“Husker, I wouldn’t try anything. I am your boss, remember.” Alastor warned.

Husk smiled and looked at the shadow, “Oh, I know. That’s why I’m making him do it.”

Alastor was confused, “Make who-”

Just before his sentence could be finished Alastor’s shadow swooped him into the bathroom.

Husk called out, “Don’t let him out of there till the smell of carnage is out. And make sure to clean his teeth. We can’t let him kiss his beau with his smelly ass breath.”

Meanwhile, at Molly’s, Angel was finishing his shower. He had put on a pair of gym shorts for the moment to stay decent as he dried his hair. Once finished he made his way back to the room he had been staying in. Molly and Cherri were in their dresses. Angel and Alastor had made the color scheme red and black similar to Alastor’s style. The girls were dressed in a floor-length A-line gown with a minimalistic eye look. They decided on natural colors for their makeup. He then looked to the closet where his dress hung. Everyone was surprised by the gown Angel had chosen. Most thought he would go for something flashy, but Angel decided to go for something with class. Angel’s dress was an off white flora laced, tulle, princess-style gown. It was gorgeous, it was Angel. Angel ran his hand over the gown.

Cherri broke him out of his trance, “Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna let us do your hair and makeup.”

Angel smiled, “Of course I’m gonna let you two do my wedding look. You two are the best.”

Molly looked at her brother as she started to brush his hair, “Are you nervous?”

Angel chuckled, “Nervous is an understatement. I’m excited, don’t get me wrong. I just, what if when I get there Al realizes that this was a mistake?”

Molly stopped fiddling with her brother’s hair, “Anthony look at me.”

Angel turned to look at his sister, “If Al didn’t want to get married, I’m sure he would have said something by now. Sure he can be stubborn and not show his emotions all too well, but Angel, I see the way he looks at you. That man loves you more than his mother’s jambalaya recipe.”

Angel laughed, “Yeah, I guess you're right.”

Cherri spoke now, “Alright now let’s finish getting you ready for your big day.”

Back at the hotel Husk was preparing Alastor’s suit. He could hear Al cursing at his shadow to unhand him. After about an hour of screams Alastor finally emerged from the bathroom. His hair was dry but clean. He actually looked decent.

Husk looked at him and asked, “Now was that so bad?”

Alastor who was still upset and in shock replied, “Yes and I don’t think I’d like to do that again unless it’s with Angel.”

Husk stopped Alastor, “Listen, I don’t need to know the weird shit you and Angel do in your own time. Now, how does the suit look?”

Alastor looked at the suit hanging on the closet door. The suit was fitted with a white button-up, a black vest, a red jacket, and red pants. To top it off was a little black bow tie. It captures Alastor’s normal look but more formal.

Alastor replied, “It’s perfect. This day is going to be perfect.”  
Husk sighed, “I'm proud of you, Al. You finally opened your heart. That’s something I never thought I’d see happen before you devoured my soul.”

Alastor laughed, “Honestly, I never thought I’d ever love anyone. For as long as I could remember I was told that I was broken. I believed it. I never felt attraction for anyone. It wasn’t until that day I found Angel on the roof and he opened his heart to me. I could see how broken he was too. He was broken in another way, but I knew that I wanted to be there for him. Even just as friends, but one thing led to another and here we are.”

Husk smiled, “Yeah, yeah. Keep that sappy shit for the ceremony. Go put on the suit.”

Alastor left the room to put on his suit. When Alastor returned he had put his hair up into a small ponytail. He was ready. “Alright, let's get down there and see if everything’s ready. Shall we?”

Molly was finally putting the final touches on Angel’s hair. She had decided to curl the top and pin it with some baby’s breath flowers, “There your hair is done.”

Cherri piped up, “And so is your makeup. Are you ready to see how you look.”

Angel who had his eyes closed replied, “Yes.”

Angel slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw his reflection. He looked gorgeous. Angel started to tear up.

Molly took one of Angel’s hands, “Now hun, don’t cry. We can’t have you crying before you see Al.”

Angel looked at his sister and best friend, “Thank you, guys. You guys are the best. Ok I think I’m ready to get into my dress.”

Angel walked over to the closet and pulled his dress out and with Molly’s help slipped the flowy gown on. It was perfect. The flora lace was his favorite. He loved the tulle flowed and moved with every twirl he did. He felt like a princess.

Molly spoke up, “You ready for the veil?”

Angel nodded. Molly pulled out Angel’s flora laced floor-length veil with his pearl-encrusted veil comb and placed it in his hair. She smoothed out the veil and moved it over his shoulders. Angel looked at himself in the mirror again. He felt like he was gonna cry again. He was so prepared to marry the love of his afterlife.

Just then there was a voice from the doorway, “You look stunning, Anthony.”

Angel turned to look at the door and saw his older brother, “Thanks, Niss.”

Arackniss finally entered the room, “I’m happy for you Angel. I’m happy you found happiness down here, and I’m sorry for all those years I didn’t support you.”

Angel knelt down and hugged his brother, “It’s okay, Niss. I forgave you a long time ago. Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle today. I was scared I was gonna have no one.”

“Of course, Anthony. Now stop before you make me cry. Are you ready to head over to the hotel?” he asked.

Angel nodded, “Just let me get my shoes on.”

The drive to the hotel was silent. The whole time Angel thought that he was going to throw up. He was so nervous, but he was excited to spend the rest of eternity with Alastor. When they arrived at the hotel Charlie brought Angel and the others to a back room to wait so that Alastor wouldn’t see Angel. She handed Angel his bouquet and told him that she’d seen Niffty for them when it was time for the ceremony.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom of the hotel, Alastor was standing at the altar with Husk. The room was full of mainly hotel patrons. Angel and Alastor didn’t have many people they wished to invite an Alastor didn’t have any family in Hell. The only people Alastor had invited personally were his too good friends Mimzy and Rosie. They were excited for their friend. Other familiar faces were the King and Queen themselves. They requested that they be present as this was something rarely seen in Hell and they wished to make sure this wasn’t a ploy for power.

Alastor sighed and Husk looked at him, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You got this.”

“I know Husk, but what if I stumble on my words? What if Angel runs off before the ceremony.” Alastor had all these thoughts running through his mind.

Husk grabbed Alastor’s shoulder, “You're gonna be fine.”

Charlie now walked up to the altar, “Are you ready Al?”

Alastor let out a breath that he was holding in, “As ready as I’ll ever be, my dear.”

Niffty had long since fetched Angel and the other and they were now waiting for their cue to walk into the hall. Angel was shaking. He hadn’t seen Angel in two days. Thoughts were racing through his mind about all the things that could go wrong. Angel was pulled out of his mind when he felt his hand being squeezed.

“Are you ready for this Anthony?” Arackniss asked.

Angel let out a shaky breath, “Yes. I’m ready.”

With those words the wedding song began to play as Niffty entered first as she was the flower girl. Next was Cherri and Molly. The doors opened and the crowd stood and turned to see Angel elegantly dressed. Alastor smiled a genuine smile when he saw Angel. He was gorgeous.

Arackniss extended his upper arm for Angel. Angel gladly took it and they slowly made their way down the aisle. Angel couldn’t see or hear anything that was happening around him all he saw was Alastor. He looked so handsome in his red suit with his hair tied back. Angel always loved it when Al tied his hair like that. I suited him well. Angel could have sworn he saw a hint of a tear in Alastor’s eyes. When Angel and his brother finally reached the altar Arackniss handed Angel off to Alastor with a look that said, ‘If you hurt my brother I will hunt you down’.

Angel handed Molly his bouquet and took Alastor’s hands, “You look handsome, my love.”

Alastor smiled, “You look ravishing, my dear.”

Charlie cleared her throat, “Welcome everyone. I’m so glad you were able to join us in the marriage of these two lovely sinners I have come to call my friends.”

As Charlie continued her opening speech, Angel just kept looking at Alastor. This was real, it wasn’t a dream. The man who had denied him so many times, who learned to love him and that Angel was more than his job and persona.

“Are you ready for your vows?” Charlie asked.

The two nodded, “Would you like to go, first Angel, dear?”

Angel ley out another shaky breath, “Alastor, when we first met, all I cared about was this persona I was living in. One that was created for me. I thought that all I wanted was sex and drugs. I didn’t know what love really was, it had been beaten out of me by so many people. I thought love was someone making you feel wanted one moment, but not the next. When I finally started to understand you Al, I knew that I had to do everything in my power to show you the real me. Broken bits and all. You taught me that I was stronger than I thought, that I was more than what Valentino made me. You saved me, Al, and I’m so glad that I get to spend eternity with you.”

As Angel finished tears were falling from his eyes. Alastor wiped them away, “Now, now we don’t want to ruin you makeup dear. That was lovely. Alright I guess it’s my turn then.”

Alastor cleared his throat, “Mon Ange, when we first met I thought that you were obnoxious and downright disgusting. No offense.”

Angel laughed, “None taken.”

Alastor continued, “That night I found you on the roof and you opened up to me was the first moment I felt my heart stutter for the first time in decades. I played it off and that was when our friendship began. I cherished every night we spent talking at the bar. Though the one I cherish the most was when I told you how I felt broken. How I had never really felt an attraction to people and that you were the first person to instill those feelings in me. When you told me that it wasn’t weird and that I wasn’t broken. That was the first time I cried in decades Angel. You made me feel whole again. The fact that you had seen me during the moments I lost control and never ran, that made it feel great to call you my love. I love you Angel, and I’m never going to stop now that I know how wonderful it feels.”

Angel was now sobbing. He loved Alastor so much. Within the crowd as well, not a single dry eye after those words.

Charlie sniffed, “That was beautiful. Now before we continue is there anyone here who has a reason these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

When no one spoke up Charlie continued, “Now for the rings.”

Husk walked up to the altar with the rings. Alastor held up Angel’s ring, “I, Alastor, take thee, Angel, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To hold and to keep, till second death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed.” Alastor placed the ring on Angel’s finger.

Angel now took Alastor’s ring, “I, Anthony, take thee, Alastor, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To hold and to keep, till second death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed.” Angel placed the ring on Alastor’s finger. They smiled at each other.

Charlie smiled, “By the unholy power invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. LeBlance. You may kiss the groom.”

Angel and Alastor didn’t need to be told twice. Alastor grabbed Angel and dipped him as he brought their lips together for a delicate, but passionate kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers as Angel an Alastor exited the ballroom to the lobby so that the reception area could be set up.

While the room was being rearranged Angel and Alastor were outside in the garden taking their wedding photos. They couldn’t be happier. They were finally married and could start a life in Hell together.

As Angel and Alastor finished their photos, the hotel staff and Angel’s siblings were making sure that everyone was in their correct seats. Once everyone was seated Arackniss announced Angel and Alastor’s entrance. Angel and Alastor found their seats at the front of the room. They thanked everyone for coming and waited for the wedding speeches to begin.

Arackniss was the first to speak, “First off I want to say congratulations to the newlyweds. May your love never run cold. I also want to say that I’m proud of you, Anthony. You went through so much growing up and I did nothing to help you. Then you got down here and it got worse for you, but you finally found your light, your beacon of hope. I’m sorry for taking so long to help you and be the brother I should have. Congrats, Anthony. I love you, fratellino.”

Both Angel and Arackniss were crying now. Angel got up and hugged his brother and thanked him again. The speeches continued with one from, all of their friends and of course Molly. When the speeches were complete it was time for Angel and Alastor’s first dance. They had decided on a more modern piece for their dance. Angel had come across the song when they were planning the wedding. The song had encaptured how the two felt about each other and their pasts as well. The song was called Lover by an artist of the name Taylor Swift.

Angel and Alastor walked to the center of the room and took their dancing positions. The song began and the two started to slowly waltz to the tune. The song encompassed everything they loved about each other.

_And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear. Have I known you twenty-second or twenty years? Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? Forever and ever, ah take me out and take me home. You’re my, my, my, my lover._

Alastor twirls Angel and pulls him back as they dance their way around the dance floor. Angel smiled wide as the world around them fell away. All that was there was them. No one else. Angel could hear their story being told through the song. It wasn’t until the bridge hit that Angel started tearing up.

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand? With every guitar string scar on my hand, I take the magnetic force of a man to be my lover. My hearts been borrowed and yours has been blued. All’s well that ends well to end up with you. Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover._

Alastor dipped Angel and Angel let out a laugh. They were having fun in their own little world. As the song came to a close the two began to spin slowly around each other not breaking eye contact.

_Darling you're my, my, my, my lover._

On the last note, Alastor pulled Angel close and kissed him as the crowd cheered.

Alastor pulled away and looked at his husband, “I love you so much, Cher.”

Angel smiled, “I love you too, Smiles.”

Once they were done dancing the floor opened for the other guests to dance. The reception was going surprisingly well. After a little while, it was time for the bouquet and garter toss.

Angel got up and the gals got behind him, “Alright are y’all ready. One. Two. Three.”

Angel tossed the bouquet and then heard a happy cheer, “Vaggie look I caught it!” Charlie yelled happily at her girlfriend.

Angel walked over to Alastor, “Ya ready to get searchin’, stud?”

Alastor laughed as he got down on his knees as Angel sat, “But of course, my dear.”

Alastor began searching for Angel’s wedding garter under his dress, leaving small kisses up Angel’s legs as he went. Angel had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, “Hey, Al. How about you leave that for after the reception.”

Alastor finally emerged from under Angel’s gown with the garter. He tossed it behind him in the crowd. A laugh was heard and Angel looked to see where it was coming from. In front of him and Alastor were a flustered Arackniss and Molly laughing at him. Arackniss threw the garter on the ground, “No this can’t be happening.”

Angel laughed, “Guess you gotta find yourself, someone, now Niss.”

The night continued with dancing and cake. The night was coming to a close and Angel and Alastor were sharing one final slow dance with each other.

Alastor leaned his head on Angel’s shoulder, “Angel, I never thought this day would ever come for me. I thought I was a broken man, destined to only be a killer. I never thought I’d fall for anyone. I’m glad I listened to my shadow that night I found you on the roof and you talked to me about what was troubling you. I love you so much, my dear.”

Angel, “I’m glad you learned that you weren’t broken and that you taught me that I was still deserving of love. I love you too, Smiles.”

Angel smirked, “You never told me your shadow talked you into asking me out. How come?”

“I didn’t think I needed to. Besides he just pushed me. I already wanted to ask you after that night I was just terrified.” Alastor replied.

He looked up at Angel, “Today was wonderful, but what do you say we leave and get to our new home.”

Angel smiled, “I’d love to, smiles.”

The two said their farewells for now as they were sent off to spend their honeymoon at their new home in Alastor’s Radio Tower. Only they knew what trouble they would get into and that was for them and only them to know.


End file.
